The Reasons I'm Alone Byakuya Kuchiki Oneshot
by CelesteKiMoon
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of squad Six, and Tsuki, seat three of squad eight, both have one thing in common. Losing someone they loved. How does Tsuki cope, only having lost Makoto, her husband-to-be, a little over a week. What shall happen? Find out :


**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BLEACH. I OWN TSUKI, MY OC. And yes, i am having fun with these lines... :D

* * *

**

_Visit & watch please, this video gave me the idea to write this story. It is beautifully made. Goes with story. go to Y o u t u b e . c o m And search - /watch?v=nriKThSuuzg_

_Main Character: Tsuki (My OC I own nothing other then her and the idea i used in this story)

* * *

_

The Reasons I'm Alone

Byakuya Kuchiki One shot

* * *

I walk down the barracks as I hold the papers close to me, hoping I don't loose any of them. I was really happy, because the other day Renji gave me a gift from the world of the living. He called it, an MP3 or something. He already had Ichigo and Orihime put what's called music on it for me, and I just have to keep it charged. So I made Renji and Captain Byakuya some cookies, which I have wrapped up in a bag I have on me today. I go into the sixth division and go up to Renji.

"Hey, Renji; thanks again for the MP3 yesterday. Here, I made you some cookies as a thank you gifts." I say and hand him the batch of cookies.

"Yes, I get to try your famous cookies! HAHA!" He says and jumps up, pumping his fists in the air.

"Well, I have to go talk to Captain Kuchiki now. See ya later, Renji." I say and bow, going to the door to Byakuya's office. I knocked on the door and he gradually replied a 'come in'.

I open the door and bow, then enter and shut the door. "I have some papers for you, Captain." I tell him and hand him the stack of papers.

"Thank you." He says and I smile.

"No problem, Captain. Oh, and I made some cookies, if you want them." I say and take them out of my bag, and hand them to him. He looks at it for a minute, and then takes them.

"Thank you, but it is unnecessary for you to have given them to me." He says then sets them down on his desk and goes back to signing papers.

"Okay then, goodbye Captain." I say, bow, and then leave. I shut the door then sigh.

"Let me guess, you like the Captain?" Renji asks as I walk past his desk.

"Wh-what do you mean? I do not!" I tell him and blush.

"Ha, you so have a crush on him. Oh I forgot to ask, Orihime wanted to know what your favorite song on your MP3 was, when you listened to it." Renji said and I think hard on it.

"Well…I would have to say it would be 'Another Try' by Josh Turner, I guess. It's just so…beautiful...and yet, it's also sad." I say with a sad smile. "It kind of reminds me of your Captain, though." I say and Renji stifles a laugh.

"Oh, hey; has Yumichika bothered you any lately?" Renji asks me.

"Ya, he won't leave me alone. The only reason he hasn't bothered me today is because he went on a mission in the human world." I say and sigh.

"So why are you still alone? Haven't you found someone yet? Why not just date Yumichika?" He asks me.

"Well…I don't really know why. It's just…I haven't found the right person since…you know." I say and am ready to go back to my squads' barracks and got to sleep in my room.

"Okay then…I guess I'll get to these papers, then." He says then frowns.

"Okay, see ya." I say and walk out of there. When I shut the door, I dash away. I get to my room in the eighth division, and lock my door. I go to the small shrine in the small spot in the living room. It's only been a week, but everyone thinks I am okay. Nobody knew… or even thought that he'd ask me; no one thought he'd ask to marry me.

Then again…no one thought he'd die the week after, either. Sometimes, I don't know how I hold myself together. He told me everyday he saw me, that he fell in love with me because of my smile. Said it captivated him, and I needed to smile more. But since he died, I haven't smiled a true smile since. Makoto was the one who made all my troubles away. Then after going on a mission, his team brings him back…

(Renji POV)

I frown as Tsuki leaves the office, knowing full well I should have never asked her that question. "Damn it! What the hells wrong with me?" I ask and pound my fist against my desk.

"Renji…why did she leave like that…" My Captain asks me as he comes around the corner.

"Ah, Captain! Uh, don't you know?" I ask him generally confused that he doesn't know what happened.

"If I'm asking what happened, it shows that I don't know what happened." He says and stares at me.

"Well, about a week or so ago, Makoto Wanahime asked Tsuki to marry him. A couple of days later he went on a mission in the world of the living. When his team came back, they were carrying him. They took him to the fourth division to be healed immediately, but asked for Tsuki. When she got there she went in and saw just how bad he was hurt. He told her something, and I don't know what. She won't say a word about it, but when she left the room, he died." I tell my Captain and he closes his eyes.

"Will she be here tomorrow?" He asks me and I look at him.

"I think so captain." I say and he leaves to his office.

(Tsuki)

I woke up in front of the little altar I made for Makoto and get up and changed. I brush my long blue hair and then someone knocks on my door. I wonder what Makoto meant when he always said 'he knows I loved him, but there will always be someone else…'. I open my door and in my doorway was Captain Kuchiki.

"Captain Kuchiki? Uh, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Captain?" I ask and his eyes loose their cold exterior.

"I want to apologies if I seemed rude the other day. Your cookies were great." He says and I blush at the compliment. Maybe this is what Makoto meant. "I also came to tell you…I know about how you feel. Loosing someone you loved so…" He says and stares off.

"Captain…it's alright… Makoto loved me, and I him, but he knew I wasn't that sure on marrying him. After he…died…I felt like I should have said yes, but I know there is someone for me…" I tell him and he looks over at me. He stares at me for a long time before he takes me in his arms. "Captain?"

"You…it took me a long time before I could move on…but you only took a week, yet you still suffer inside. I admire that in you." He says and holds me against him.

"Captain? I'm confused." I say and look up at him. He chuckles lightly. "So my song is 'Another Try'?" He asks and I blush deeply.

"Well…I uh…" I stutter and shut my mouth as I wasn't making too much sense.

"It's yours as well." He says and I look up. He moves my bangs aside and look me in the eyes. "I also think that I can move on finally. And it is because of you. We don't have to be alone anymore. I love you…Tsuki." He says to me and I stare in shock, finally realizing why Makoto said that.

"I…love you too, Captain." I say and smile a genuine smile. He leans down and kisses me on the lips. He wraps his arms around me, and I wrap mine around his neck.

He pulls away and places his head on mine. "You may call me Byakuya. I don't mind, if it's from you." He says and I smile as my head is on his chest.

"I should bring you cookies or something everyday." I say and we share a laugh. His deep and mine light.

"Maybe you should." He says and holds me close to him. Maybe now, we don't have to hurt all alone. We could get through together. And I am happy I can with Byakuya.


End file.
